justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Oh No!
'"Oh No!"' by ''Marina and The Diamonds is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a female animated mannequin with long feathery pink hair worn over the shoulder with a yellow hairpin. She is in a mid sleeved crop top in navy blue/black with blue clouds and red lips. She wears a pair of red loose sequined legging. She is also wearing a pair of black-and-yellow high heel wedges with a strange curved inward design in the wedge, making them essentially heelless. She performs with 2 other mannequins in light blue dresses one with pink gloves and a pink belt and one without pink gloves and pink belt. At some points during the routine, her outfit turns different colors very quickly. Background The background is a boutique window. There are several comic book expressions. When the screen zooms in before the dance begins, it is possible to see a window with a CLOSED sign to the right of the boutique window. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Gold Move 1: '''Punch the air with your right hand and lift your left leg off the ground. '''Gold Move 2: Lower your head and cup your hands over your mouth as if you are shouting. This is the final move of the routine. ohnogm1.png|Gold Move 1 ohnogm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup Oh No! has a Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *'Oh No!' *Step By Step *Idealistic *Think *I Got You (I Feel Good) *Make The Party (Don't Stop) *Holiday *Sympathy For The Devil *Hot n Cold *Let's Go To The Mall *Rasputin Puppet Master Mode Oh No! has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * Oh No! * Dungarees/Just Clap/What Else/Cape Dance * Girating Mustache/Diabolical Swing/Jumping Lunge/Heel 'N' Toes * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Running Man/Box Step * Cheerleader's Punch/Hand Flick/Think About It/Fever * Bridal Boogie/Illusions/Hippie Hop/Pivoting Punch * Silly Hips/Zombie Cheer/Whip Your Wig/Happy Slide * Dude Dance/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Good Waves * Football Boogie/Touch Me/Afro Groove/Super Snap * Tribal Samba/Russian Skip/All Mine/Cyber Man * Mustache/Pigeon Walk/Pin-Up Kick/Shoot Em Up * Singing Cheerleader/Neon Robotics/Shake Your Fists/Phone Me * Hands 'N' Hips/Seesaw/Wind Up Doll/Spinning Points * Bridal Rage/Old School Clap/Hippie Plane/Kitty Claws * Ceremonial Circles/Francky's Groove/Windscreen Wiper/Cyber Run * Locker Room/Praying Devil/Spanish Sway/Open Your Heart * You/Club Snap/Viewing Audience/Super Groovy * Half Time/Alright/Roll 'N' Clap/Cyber Whip * Medallion Man/Russian Rumble/Hi All/Pendulum Whip * Touchdown/Break Free/Double Punch/Beat It * Dude Twist/Guitar Devil/Afro Swing/Wonder Walk * S Snap/Robot Rise/Step Over/Turn It Out * Oh No! Appearances in Mashups Oh No! ''is featured in the following Mashups: * 'Oh No!' * [[Good Feeling|''Good Feeling]] * ''Walk This Way''' (Ladies Only)' Captions Oh No! ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Broken Hearted * Goofy Pose * Goofy Possession * Goofy Skipping * Goofy Spin * Goofy Twist * Goofy Walk * Happy Hop * Sparkle 'N' Spin Trivia * This is the first song by Marina and the Diamonds on the Just Dance series. It is followed by ''Primadonna. * The Beta version of the routine was going to feature some spherical lights and some light blue chairs with a heeled shoe on it, and there weren't the two mannequins. * "Goofy Skipping" appears in Moves Like Jagger’s Puppet Master Mode as'' Maneater’s "''Hypnotic Slaps". * The lead dancer and the mannequins vanish instead of reverting to their original state. This is strange, because they are meant to stay in the boutique instead of simply vanishing. * The mannequins near the dancer does not appear in the Mashup or Puppet Master Mode. ** Also, the dancer is not in her mannequin state at the beginning of the song. * In the Mashup, the dancer appears with a black face at the start and in the end. But in the Puppet Master Mode, the dancer doesn't appears like a mannequin or with a black face. * In Good Feeling’s Puppet Master Mode, Oh No!’s pictograms for the moves during the chorus appear with arrows, even though the original pictograms do not have them. * Oh No’s Puppet Master Mode has a glitch; occasionally, nothing appears on both the screen and gamepad. ** Also, if you select the caption Robot Rise, a pictogram from Touch Me Want Me will accidentally appear for some split seconds. ** Also, when you select "Strike A Pose", a weird bug can happen; a slot will contain a stack of random pictograms. Gallery jd4ohno.jpg ohno.jpg|Oh No! Screenshot_2014-10-04-17-39-06-1.png Comp 1 (0;00;15;26).jpg pictos-sprite (24).png|Pictograms OhNoinactive.png OhNoactive.png oh no puppet picto error.png|Pictogram Error in the Puppet Master Mode Oh_no_pictogram_strike_the_pose.jpg|The pictogram Strike the Pose bug that appears in the Puppet Master Mode oh no outfit colors.png|The three styles of the dancer and mannequins' outfits. The bottom two styles appear only very briefly. Videos File:MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS - "OH NO!" File:Oh No! - Marina And The Diamonds Just Dance 4 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1416309035 File:Oh_No!_-_Puppet_Master_Just_Dance_4 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Oh_No!_-_5_Stars_Gameplay. Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with glitches Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs with the title in the background